


Heated Reunions

by IcedAquarius



Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, Day 14 - Heat, F/M, Kissing, winter party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedAquarius/pseuds/IcedAquarius
Summary: Damian and Marinette meet up after weeks apart. Is it a bit steamy in here or is that just me?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036932
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Heated Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short and steamy Daminette prompt! Love to hear what you think. Come visit me at [batsandbugs](https://batsandbugs.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Daminette December Day 14 – Heat

Softened sounds of partygoers and lively music broke through the charged silence of the night. The glistening lights of the chandelier faded away in the secluded hallway. But neither of those details mattered to the pair leaned up against a tapestried wall.

Marinette arched into Damian’s touch, as his mouth moved from her lips down her neck, sucking lightly on her skin. She gasped when he reached the crook of her neck. She buried her hands in his hair, ruining his perfectly slicked back style. She couldn’t wait to see it ruffled and mussed.

“You need to be quiet,” he whispered. “We wouldn’t want someone to find us.” She could hear the smirk in his voice, even as her eyes were closed and her head rested against the wall. Before she could respond he moved back up to her lips and the warm heat of his mouth overtook her again and she was lost in the moment.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but both were too distracted to count. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks and had too much to express; much more than simple words could say. Marinette’s heels became unsteady as her legs trembled from Damian’s focused intensity. She snaked her hand from his hair to around his neck and used a bit of her strength to hold herself up, as she kicked off the offending footwear.

The loss of a couple of inches was noticeable, and Damian’s hands which had been gripping her waist moved down to her bottom, and cupped it, pushing her against the wall even harder and lifting her up. He squeezed harder for just a second and pushed a searing kiss into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as the folds of her dress fell away leaving her legs bare.

“Comfortable?” he asked.

“Very.” Her voice a breathless whisper. “Can we get back to the kissing?”

In lieu of a response he dived back to her neck sucking light bites down her throat, she bit her lip to muffle the gasped moans that wanted to escape. He knew damn well where her weak spots were and going after them like this was a clear sign that he wanted a reaction. So, she was going to give him one.

She rocked her body into the hard grip he had on her and the responding groan was music to her ears. Fisting her hands into the smooth fabric of his jacket she tugged on it. “Take it off.”

Without bothering to put her down, Damian took his hand off her bottom and shed his jacket revealing a silk green shirt underneath. The silky fabric did nothing to hide the sharp lines of his body, or the radiant heat pouring off his skin. In the cool dim of the hallway, he was like a flaming light, and she was a moth too entranced to escape.

It was the work of moments to untuck the green fabric from his waistband and snake her chilled hands onto his chest. Damian drew her mouth into another kiss, and it once again became a battle both of them dominating for power with teeth and tongues. They gave up all pretense of being quiet and in between the muffled groans and gasping breaths. But trapped in their own little world, a pocketed bubble of heat and sensation, they didn’t care.

It took the large clatter of a falling tray to knock them out of their zone. The sound had come from the West Hall where the party was being held. The night silenced for just a moment before the murmurs of laughter and conversation resumed once more.

“Maybe we should take this to an alternative venue?” proposed Damian. “Such as my bedroom.”

Marinette bit her lip, enjoying the view of his shirt out of place and wrinkled and his hair all mussed up. “Sounds perfect, but won’t your family notice? This is your Christmas party after all?”

“Well, they shouldn’t have scheduled it on the day of your arrival angel. They’ll just have to deal.” He finally let her down, and she slipped back into her discarded shoes.

“Shall we?” She placed her hand in his and they headed off into the depths of the house, glad to leave the crowded halls behind for the warmth of their own company.


End file.
